


Forbidden

by DarkIceBarian



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Trigger Warning: Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIceBarian/pseuds/DarkIceBarian
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She was not supposed to feel anything from spending time with her counterpart IA Rocks. Yet as time went on thier relationship bloomed into something more ...which scares yet is a wonderful thing. However when secrets are threatened and revealed can thier love stand against it all..or will they face a reality where it all comes crashing down....





	1. Chapter 1

It was night at the vocaloid studio. IA walked swiftly to her room looking a bit nervous. She hoped no one would be awake at this late hour. Not seeing another soul she entered her room.

"You came...I was afraid you might forget.." A voice replied flicking on the lights. "I have been waiting..."

"Sorry Rocks I was held up at a fan Q and A. You know how those go.." IA walked over to Rocks. Her perfected self. Always a step ahead of her. Yet not as popular as her. Rocks was her perfection...her dirty secret...She could not help but hate herself for the things that happened between them...

Rocks wrapped a arm around IA with no words as she gazed at her. They were exact copies of each other. Sure Rocks had the slightly better voice of the two and a different outfit but if one looked past that Rocks was IA. IA smiled and gazed back. "We both know this shouldn't be ...but I love you.. "

"Wrong but right. You and I were created with the same data. I am just a reflection of you. Yet I think about you and it hurts to know we won't be accepted by everyone else. IA I love you..."

"Rocks this is our sin. Our Forbidden love. We will bare the burden and consequences alone.." IA pulled Rocks into a deep kiss.

"The deed has been done.." Rocks whispered as she returned the kiss with a similar deepness. 

Both of them had no regrets about what happened this night. It was thier own sinful night. No one must know thier true feelings after all...

A love wrong ...yet so right...


	2. The Day After/Threat?

Sunlight creeped into the window. IA and Rocks were still asleep cuddling under the blankets. Once the alarm went off Rocks woke up and nudged her lover. "IA cmon get up..."

IA sighed but sat up. "You know that you could have woken me up in a better way then that.." Chuckling she headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. 

"I could of kissed you but that would be too easy.." Rocks snickered. Not that she minded.

IA turned on the shower thinking back on how much time had passed since she and Rocks began dating. Of course back then IA was just a shy loid starting out in the world. Rocks had helped her gain confidence to sing again during her breakdown over the fans complaining about her voice. Rocks took a stand and the haters seemed to back off. While she could be a real sweetheart around IA when it came to her outside persona she acted like a tough punk rocker. 

IA giggled. Having Rocks around had made her a better person in a odd sense. However she was still scared of what could happen if her and Rock's secret was out.

Rocks waited for IA on the bed. She checked through her messages on her page. "Nothing new..." But a message from some person caught her eye.

'Hello Rocks ...how goes the relationship'. Rocks narrowed her eyes. 'Who is this...what do you know about me and IA..'

'Enough...you know it would cause alot of questions and scandals if the world were to find out ..but I won't tell I promise..' The messenger logged off. Rocks cursed as IA got out of the shower. "Rocks are you alright..I heard you curse."

Rocks was debating over telling IA about the messenger but decided against it. "Nothing. We should meet the others for breakfast."

IA was not fully convinced that Rocks was telling the truth but managed a smile anyways offering her hand. IA gripped it and they walked together acting nonchallent around the others that they passed. Pausing only to share a brief kiss before entering the dining room where the others were chatting...  
.....  
A laptop shut in the vacent room of the house. This messenger stood with a smirk. Whoever it was planned to fully expose the two....as it had with many of the loid relationships....The figure shut the door.


	3. Beginning Of Trouble

Hey Rocks?" IA asked as Rocks seemed to be thinking about the person who made the threat. However as IA spoke she snapped out of her sudden thoughts. "Um..yeah?"

"You seem troubled." IA put a hand on hers. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"It's nothing IA." Rocks played it off. IA decided not to question and took a seat next to the other. They ate in relatively awkward silence.

The other loids seemed to notice the two interact and were quite curious. Miku spoke up. "Well are you two a item.." Her voice was a bit bitter. Miku had come to like IA.

The two tensed before speaking. "What gave you that idea." Rocks deadpanned. "If its because we are holding.." Awkwardly the two pulled back. Miku blinked. "I knew it. You two are dating how cute. But it is.."

Kanon stood after she told Anon to move away from the table. "Now hold on Miku! Who cares if they are dating or not! Damn you are such a Diva!" 

Miku glared at Kanon. Kanon's girlfriend tried to pull her back but Kanon ignored Flower. IA and Rocks were not sure what to do as the two began to argue.

Rocks led IA out of the room. "Those two are always fighting. But how did Miku find out.." IA began.

"Who knows. Don't worry I am not scared of Miku at all." Rocks assured. IA giggled. "My Princess ...

The Messenger was spying on them with a smirk as it typed on the laptop once more. Once it was done it hit a single key..send. The story of IA and Rocks was now out to the public eye..

The only clue as to the messengers identity was a faint trace of pink hair...


	4. Revealed!?

Later in the day all the loids were around the computer reading what looked to be some article by someone known only as "Secret Breaker." In it was all the details about IA and Rock's relationship..right down to all the deepest secrets.

The others were not sure what to think. Some just gave IA and Rocks odd looks. Some were smiling ...some were judging. Even the Fans were expressing opinions.

Things were becoming quite a mess. Luckily IA's sister One was defensive and warned the two.

"One you mean.." IA looked horrified.

"I can show you. A person named Secret Breaker exposed you.."One handed IA the paper she printed out. IA was horrified to the point of tears. "Why....!" She hugged her sister in fear. One comforted her sister. "Someone who hates the fact you are dating Rocks. Don't worry though..."

When Rocks was informed by Kanon she took it much more offensive cursing and vowing to track down the "asshole". She knew it would be harder on her counterpart so she rushed to IA's room. "IA I hope you know...""She paused as she saw her crying and One greeted her with a wave. "My sweetheart.." Her eyes looked sad and she gestured for One to hand IA over to her. One gently moved IA to her girlfriend.

Rocks kissed her all over her neck and cheeks with words of comfort.."R..Rocks what are we..going to..everyone seems to be ..judging us..all the hateful words..fan backlash...m..maybe I should.." IA gazed at her beloved tearfully.

"No...don't talk like that..." Rocks kissed her lips and stroaked her hair. "This Secret Breaker is going to be found..and when I do.." She made a face of pure rage..

One nodded.."I will help you find this person who upset my sister.."

IA gave them a small smile.."Just please be careful not to do anything stupid.."

Rocks and One agreed. Then they though. "Question is..where do we look.." One said.


	5. Chapter 5

The three vocaloids talked about the possibility of Secret Breaker's identity being closer then they knew. But because there were many members of thier family it would be hard to narrow down the suspects.

One suggested giving a false scoop to lure the reporter out.

"Hmm...that could work in a way but I am sure this person or loid is much more smarter then us." Rocks replied. IA was more quiet then the others as they conversed. Her sister had a good idea but she agreed that Secret Breaker would once again be a few steps ahead. "We should probably go snooping around." This was a bit out of character for the pinkette but IA just wanted all this madness to end.

"Sis that would be a invasion of privacy.." One began but Rocks smirked. "Never thought my belovid would be such a rule breaker. It could be the only way to get our clues."

Reluctantly One agreed. Later that night the three began to snoop around. Sneaking into the other loids rooms and silently raiding but none could find clues.

IA however stumbled upon a open room. She was uneasy about this but entered. She carefully examined every nook and cranny.

Until she happened to stumble upon a open laptop. "Could this be...." She moved closer. What she saw made her gasp in shock. On this laptop was not just information on her and Rocks but others such as Kanon,Anon, Flower,Cul..and others.

"Secret Breaker seems to have nothing better to do then hurt others..." IA remarked but she read the information making a mental note to show the others.

One and Rocks finally reached the room IA was in. "Hey we have been looking for you.." Rocks remarked. One noticed her sister was scanning the laptop. "Sister what are you doing.."

"Getting information.." IA said gesturing her lover and family over. They soon joined her where the laptop was and began reading..

Rocks narrowed her eyes. "Looks like we are in Breakers room. Now if only we could catch him or her in the act..."

Her statement was cut off by a voice behind them.

"What are you doing in my room! It isn't nice to snoop around!"

The three turned towards the voices source.

Rocks growled again. "So it was you all along..

One and IA were surprised to see Breaker in person..

"But..why...." IA managed to get out..


End file.
